twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Kim Cameron (Kagaruki)
Kimberly Denise Kay "Kim" Cameron '''(nee '''Connweller)(b. February 20, 1990), is the wife of Jared Cameron: the Beta of Sam Uley's Pack. Through her father, Kim is a descendant of the Quileute Tribe and by maternal heritage is a member of the Makah Tribe. Biography Before Birth The year was 1984 when Denise Kay Harrison, a nurse at Sophie Trettevick Indian Health Center, married Firefighter Lieutenant George Henry Connweller of La Push, Washington. Denise was born and raised in Neah Bay, Washington as a member of the Makah Tribe and was very close to members of her community. George, meanwhile, had been birthed and grew up in La Push, Washington as a member of the Quileute Tribe; he was also a distant relative of Sarah Wilde - the mother of Jacob Black. After three years of marriage, Denise and George decided that they were ready to try for a child. Within the first four months of trying to conceive, Denise had failed to conceive a child and left her depressed for many months to come. Within the next two years, Denise went through three miscarriages and had eventually believed she was never going to be able to have any biological child. Still desperate to be parents, Denise and George decided that they would adopt those who needed a home - regardless of age and gender - and went through the process. When they found that there was not one, but three girls, who needed a home following a car crash that had taken the lives of their parents; but no one wanted them because their second child - Caroline - was diagnosed with cerebral palsy. However, this never deterred the Connwellers' from wanting to adopt her and her two sister(s): Isobel and Anne. The formal adoption was finalized in 1988. Only eight months later, another a girl - this time who had been diagnosed with cancer - needed a permanent home, due to many potential parents not wanting the financial issues that came with helping a critically ill child. The Connweller family immediately welcomed Marie into their family in 1989. In 1988, Denise learned she was pregnant with her fourth child - the previous three had ended in miscarriage - and was scared that she was going to lose this one. Denise eventually gave birth to her first biological child - Tori - on September 20, 1988. Within the next year, Denise had more heartbreak when she had two more miscarriages, before she learned she was pregnant again. Conception & Pregnancy ''' Around the beginning of May in 1989, Denise had unknowingly fallen pregnant with her second child, but her seventh pregnancy - five had previously ended in miscarriage. She had begun to an obstetrician, who was worried that she might possibly loose the baby, began to monitor Denise's pregnancy closely. The months following after learning about her pregnancy, Denise had been put on permanent bed rest in order to shorten the percentage that she might have a miscarriage - much to her dismay - but used this to her advantage to finish a Masters of Business, that she had stopped, after giving birth to Tori. She soon made plans to open a tourist shop located in La Push - with the blessing from her husband - and started making more plans to start college funds for her children, hospital bills for Marie and Caroline. In her sixth month of pregnancy, Marie had gone in remission for the first time and the doctors were quite adamant that the chemotherapy had done its job - much to the happiness of Denise and George, who were thrilled. After she reached her third trimester passed, Denise truly believed that this time she would have another child. '''Birth On February 19, 1990 in Neah Bay, Washington, while visiting her parents, Denise had gone into labor and was rushed to Sophie Trettevick Indian Health Center, where she was due to give birth. On February 20, 1990 at 2:02 a.m., Denise gave birth to her second child and daughter: Kimberly Denise Kay Connweller. Early Life Kimberly, nicknamed 'Kim', was raised in a loving home with a hardworking father, who frequently got to stay home due to the calmness of a small town, and a mother who owned a small, but successful, tourist shop. Unlike most biological children with adoptive siblings, Kim was incredibly close to her older sisters - both her adoptive and biological. She was especially close to Marie - the most recent adopted child to the family - who had gone into remission during while Kim was still in the womb. Wanting to encourage her daughter to shoot for the stars, Denise frequently took Kim to museums and the local hospital, where she used to work and Kim was born, and it was because of this that Kim fell in love with the medical field and held the desire to be a obstetrician - like the one who helped her mother during the pregnancy. As a member of the Quileute Tribe, Kim was raised with the legends surrounding both her and the sister tribe's history; the most prominent one being about Taha Aki, The Third Wife, and the Cold Woman; something which she truly enjoyed learning about and would immerse herself in. In 1998, Kim's family had decided that their family still wasn't complete, despite having their, dubbed 'miracle child', Kim. That year, Denise and George had found that there was a young girl - Jane Kingsley - who had been bounced around countless foster homes due to having a drug addict for a biological mother and an absent father who was in prison. When they met the six year old girl, affectionately named 'Janie', the Connweller family could not so no to the young girl and she was officially adopted the same day they met her - much to Janie's delight. Due to never having a stable home before, Janie latched onto Kim, closest in her age, and would lovingly call her 'sissy', much to Kim's delight. In 2001, when Kim was eleven, her family had once again decided to open their home to another young girl, whose mother was a teenage inmate: Alizabeth "Liz" was adopted when she was only six months old and was raised with only knowing the Connwellers' as family. Much to their dismay, Liz was diagnosed with Sickle Cell Anemia and had to go through blood transfusions and was on many antibiotics - in order to assist the sickly child. However, it seemed that Liz was not meant to get better as she suddenly took a turn for the worse and the only way to prevent a worse condition was a bone marrow transplant - her older sister, Anne, would be a positive donor that helped Liz get better. By her freshman year, Kim had once again become an older sister when her parents had adopted a newborn baby, who had been left in the front of the police station, and she was named Ariana Grace Connweller. It was during her first year in high school, that Kim had first set sights on Jared Cameron; a local boy from the Quileute Tribe and she had developed a crush on the boy she had just met. When she was to turn fifteen, Kim had met a student at her school who she learned was a foster child and needed a pair of parents in order to stay at La Push. So, the day of her birthday Kim requested that instead of a party that her parents adopt her friend - Hadleigh Jensen - and they were more than happy to adopt one more child into their growing family. Category:Kagaruki